Dissociative aspects of hypnosis have been brought to light in some of the earlier studies of hypnotic analgesia, in which it was found that the overt reduction of pain might be accompanied, in some instances, by a concealed or covert awareness of pain, subject to recovery by special methods. These methods are being used also in relation to hypnotic deafness with concordant results. The studies using magnitude estimation are being supplemented by signal detection methods. Other studies are concerned with the dissociative aspects of suggested amnesia, especially its disruptive influence upon information retrieval. A dichotic listening paradigm is also under investigation as it bears on intermittent or parallel processing of the information coming to the two ears.